<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate TalentSwap by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457032">The Ultimate TalentSwap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a danganronpa Talent Swap written in my own words!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Tojo Kirumi, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki &amp; Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly pushed the locker open and I was met with a classroom full of chairs and a glowing board at the front.</p><p>“Where am I? What are these lockers doing her-!” Suddenly, the locker beside me flung open and out came a small boy.</p><p>I reached my hand out looking at him with a warm smile </p><p>”Hey! My name’s Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Cosplayer!”</p><p>He slowly took my hand, looking at the ground. Slowly he raised his head and looked at me with his bright, grey eyes. “I’m Shuichi Saihara..” he says quietly as he quickly averted his gaze to the classroom chairs.</p><p>He’s very quiet isn’t he..? I wonder..</p><p>“So Shuichi..” I say under my breath, looking directly at him, “What’s your ultimate?”</p><p>He stares at the ground for a moment before looking up. He muttered under his breath, looking for a reaction. I look at him with questioning stare - urging him to speak up.</p><p>He looks at me confused for a second before he blushed and apologised.</p><p>“Agh! I’m sorry!” He bowed “ I’m Shuichi Saihara, The Ultimate Player!”</p><p>The Ultimate Tennis Player huh..? His personality doesn’t really give off that vibe..but his surely does!</p><p>In front of me was a boy wearing a black, long-sleeved tennis top with black tennis shorts on.</p><p>I gave a slight nod and grabbed his hand with a smile. He gasped as he let me drag him out of the room. </p><p>“Let’s go search the other rooms Shuichi!”</p><p>I didn’t hear anything from him but I assume his silence meant he was okay with it.</p><p>We walked down the halls until we heard noises coming from the classroom around the corner.</p><p>“Slow down! You’re gonna hurt yourself.”</p><p>“Make me!”</p><p>I quickly opened the door and there was a sign that was very...confusing.</p><p>One boy was running around,  his pink jacket with a checkered hood swaying in the wind and his purple hair jumping around while the other boy was chasing him, his dark aqua jacket slipping off his shoulders.</p><p>“H-Hey..?” I spoke slowly, the other boys stopped slowly and stared at us.</p><p>“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Cosplayer! And this is Shuichi Saihara, The Ultimate Tennis Player!”</p><p>They both just stared in silence before-</p><p>The purple headed boy stuck his tongue out at me before rushing out the classroom.</p><p>I widened my eyes confused about what just happened, looking at the other boy with a confused stare. He just simply chuckled before walking up to me with a faint smile.</p><p>“Sorry about him. I don’t know what that boy’s thinking sometimes.” He laughed before shaking his head “Well Kaede, since you’ve introduced yourself I guess I will too.” He says with a smile.</p><p>“Rantaro Amami, The Ultimate Child Caregiver!”</p><p>I chuckled at the thought before nodding my head.</p><p>Rantaro nodded before looking at Shuichi, who seemed to be in another world,</p><p>“Shuichi right? Being an Ultimate Tennis Player must be a pretty cool talent huh?”</p><p>Shuichi just blushed and nodded at the man before rushing out of the classroom.</p><p>I was frozen for a second, startled at what happened before looking at Rantaro with an apologetic look and rushing out of the classroom trying to catch up Shuichi.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Kaede Akamatsu<br/>
Height: 5’8”<br/>
Weight: 117 lbs<br/>
Chest: 35”<br/>
Blood Type: O+<br/>
D.O.B.: March 26th<br/>
Likes: EVA foam<br/>
Dislikes: Disorderly queues<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Cosplayer</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi Saihara<br/>
Height: 5’7”<br/>
Weight: 128 lbs<br/>
Chest: 32”<br/>
Blood Type: AB-<br/>
D.O.B.: September 7th<br/>
Likes: Russian blues<br/>
Dislikes: Whitetip reef sharks<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Tennis Player</p><p>Rantaro Amami<br/>
Height: 5’10”<br/>
Weight: 137 lbs<br/>
Chest: 32”<br/>
Blood Type: B-<br/>
D.O.B.: October 3rd<br/>
Likes: Toddlers<br/>
Dislikes: Bad parenting<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Child Caregiver</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet the remaining Students!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shuichi! Slow down!”</p><p>Kaede shouts as she tries to catch up with Shuichi who was speeding down the hall rushing to get wherever he’s going.</p><p>“Shuichi! Please slow down!” She says in a panic and luckily he stops walking, giving Kaede enough time to catch up. She gives him a fierce glare, wanting an explanation for making her run down the hall like a maniac.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry about that Kaede, I didn’t know what came over me back there..” Shuichi apologised, bowing his head as he did so.</p><p>She sighed a little before giving him a weak glare.</p><p>“It’s fine Shuichi. Just try not to do it again alright? I don’t feel like chasing Ultimate Tennis Player around the school..” ,Shuichi nodded in agreement as he opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by a loud shouting, we looked at each other for a second before slowly waking down the hallway.</p><p>As we peeked around the corner, we were met with a spiky haired boy cowering in-front of what seemed to be a girl wearing very...weird clothing.</p><p>“I-I didn’t mean it like that-!” The boy said but his pleas were ignored, “I knew you up to something the first minute I saw you, degenerate male!” The girl shouted, looking ready to fight the guy.</p><p>We stood there awkwardly until the scared boy noticed us and quickly shouted, “H-Hey! A little help over here?” As he beckoned for us to come help him. </p><p>“Typical for a degenerate male to ask female for help!” The girl spat, her eyes not leaving the scared boy.</p><p>I slowly walked up and stood in-front of them, a nervous smile on my face.</p><p>“I’m Kaede Akamatsu , The Ultimate Cosplayer, what’s yours?”</p><p>The weird-looking girl quickly spoke up with a happy smile on her face. </p><p>“I’m 10-KO, The Ultimate Robot! But refer to me as Tenko since that’s my name!” She says proudly before turning her attention to Shuichi who was looking at her with big eyes.</p><p>“Who’s this degenerate male?” She says with a glare.</p><p>“I-I’m Shuichi Saihara, The U-Ultimate Tennis Pro..” He says obviously nervous under her thick glare. She stayed there for a few seconds before looking at me determination.</p><p>“Is he bothering you Kaede? I can easily expose of him if I must” She says fiercely, looking between Kaede and Shuichi, who seemed to be sweating bullets.</p><p>“No, No, No!” Kaede quickly says. Desperate to change the subject, she looks over at the boy Tenko was grilling.</p><p>“What’s your name?” She says loudly, staring straight at the boy.</p><p>“Well my name’s Keebo Iidabashi, The Ultimate inventor!” He announces happily, Smiling.</p><p>“Don’t think I’m finished with you degenerate!” She says as she continues to deflates the poor boy’s ego.</p><p>I shook my head slightly, a giggle threatening to escape as I could hear the distant yells in as I was walking away.</p><p>I looked to my right side expecting to find Shuichi there but it would seem like he was getting grilled along with Keebo, I silently shook my head and began walking down to the other classrooms.<br/>
—————————————————<br/>
I walked until I was in front 3 classrooms. I opened the first door . Nothing. I opened the second door, nothing, then I finally open the last door , with hope of finding new classmates, I opened the door and to my surprise...</p><p>I found the same purple haired boy sitting on the desk, contemplating something..</p><p>He noticed my presence and widened his eyes, quickly jumping off the desk, and looking down.</p><p>I smiled at him faintly.</p><p>“So what’s your name?”</p><p>—————————————————<br/>
10-K0 (Tenko)<br/>
Height: 5’5”<br/>
Weight: 203 lbs<br/>
Chest: 35”<br/>
Blood Type: ???<br/>
D.O.B.: January 9th<br/>
Likes: 100-240 volts<br/>
Dislikes: Human men<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Robot</p><p>Kiibo Iidabashi<br/>
Height: 5’3”<br/>
Weight: 117 lbs<br/>
Chest: 35”<br/>
Blood Type: A+<br/>
D.O.B.: October 29th<br/>
Likes: Children Television<br/>
Dislikes: Slacking off<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Inventor</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My second time writing fan fiction! I tried not to make it confusing! And also Kokichi’s gonna be the same little brat he was in drv3 but with my little twist! And as always, criticism is always appreciated! See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small boy looked up at Kaede giving her a hard stare. </p><p>She felt uncomfortable under his piercing stare, wondering if she had said something wrong. She looked at him for a few more minutes before deciding to lead the conversation.</p><p>“Well, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Cosplayer, What’s your ultimate?” She said with a awkward smile. </p><p>Seconds later, the boy was still quiet and Kaede sighed thinking she’d better come back later when the boy was more willing to speak.</p><p>As she was about to turn around, she noticed the boy’s face was covered with a grin before-</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>Kaede jumped back in surprise at the boy, not expecting him to speak.</p><p>A few seconds later, she calmed down and raised an eyebrow at the boy. “Excuse me?” She asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.</p><p>“Why should I, Kokichi Oma , tell you my ultimate?” He says awaiting my answer.</p><p>Kaede searched his face for a sign, any hint that what he just said was a joke, but to no avail.</p><p>She looked at him once more before answering.</p><p>“Maybe because I asked you to?” She says hopefully.</p><p>Kokichi shook his head before replying “You’ll have to try better than that.” He scoffed.</p><p>He was becoming more and more annoying by the minute. Kaede has enough and nearly walked out of the room but as soon as she turned around, The weird boy started giggling. Kaede turned around and looked at the weird boy.</p><p>“I was only kidding Akamatsu Chan! I’ll gladly tell you my ultimate!” Kokichi smiled before going into a dramatic pose.</p><p>“I’m Kokichi Oma, The Ultimate Nurse!”</p><p>Kaede looked at the boy in shock. Wasn’t he too young to be a nurse? And do nurses have purple hair? </p><p>Kokichi seemed to have noticed my shocked expression since he immediately pouted. He was about to say something until another voice spoke.</p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting.” A clear voice said, and Kaede  turned around to see a tall, slim man with ocean green hair.</p><p>She slowly shook her head and the man slowly stepped into the room.</p><p>“Well I suppose you’re wondering who I am, yes?” The strange man asked with his hand on his which was covered by his mask.</p><p>“I am, actually.” She replied titling her head bit.</p><p>"Well I better get to it then.” The boy nodded.</p><p>“I’m Korekiyo Shinguji, The Ultimate Detective.”</p><p>Kaede nodded, wondering..</p><p>“So you obviously know what’s going on here right?" Kaede asked confidently, but to her disappointment, the detective shook his head.</p><p>“I’m afraid not, but it seems we’re in a school of some sort.”</p><p>She was about to nod in agreement before the younger boy spoke up.</p><p>“Of course we’re in a school! We don’t need a detective to figure that one out!” Kokichi sneered at Korekiyo, who was visibly unpleased with that comment but sighed and refused to acknowledge the boy </p><p>“We should look around for anything that could tell us where we are.” Korekiyo said, already beginning to walk out the classroom.</p><p>Kaede hurriedly began to catch up with him, leaving Kokichi by himself in the classroom</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Kokichi Ouma<br/>
Height: 5’1”<br/>
Weight: 97 lbs<br/>
Chest: 28”<br/>
Blood Type: A-<br/>
D.O.B.: June 21st<br/>
Likes: Morning lake shores<br/>
Dislikes: Winter lake shores<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Nurse</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguuji<br/>
Height: 6’2”<br/>
Weight: 143 lbs<br/>
Chest: 33”<br/>
Blood Type: O+<br/>
D.O.B.: July 31st<br/>
Likes: Novels<br/>
Dislikes: Gossip<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Detective</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The introductions will end next chapter and then the real fun begins! Thanks for the criticism and more is always welcome! See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more Introductions!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaede hurried out of the classroom looking for the detective but was met with a corridor going both ways.</p><p>In one end of the corridor was a tall girl with dull silver hair and in one end was a shorter girl with platinum blonde hair who seemed to be waving some sort of mallet around.</p><p>As if the mallet persuaded her, Kaede slowly backed away from the lively girl.</p><p>She walked closer to the tall girl and it became clearer to her that the girl was playing some sort game on her pink device.</p><p>Kaede stood in front of the girl and coughed loud enough to get her attention.</p><p>The girl seemed to hear her but still focused on her game.</p><p>Kaede was about to greet the girl but the faint sound of “GAME OVER” interrupted her, the tall girl, for the first time, looked up at Kaede.</p><p>Kaede greeted the girl with a smile and spoke.</p><p>“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, The ultimate Cosplayer.”</p><p>The girl nodded with acknowledgement and put the game to the side.</p><p>“I apologise for making you wait Kaede.” The girl said fiddling with her hands, Kaede was about respond but the surprised look on the girl’s face halted her actions.</p><p>“Pardon me...I have not yet introduced myself.” The girl said with a smile.</p><p>“I’m Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Gamer. I enjoy all type of genres from horror to strategy based games.” </p><p>Kaede looked at Kirumi in awe.</p><p>Kirumi Tojo was a name that most people would think of when met with the word ‘Gamers’, Kaede didn’t play games much nor did she ever felt particularly fascinated by them but she too was familiar with the works of Kirumi Tojo.</p><p>All of a sudden, Kirumi’s face turned into one of confusion as she stared behind Kaede.</p><p>Confused, Kaede turned around and nearly screamed in surprise.</p><p>The figure behind Kaede was the short tanned girl she had seen not long ago.</p><p>“Yah-hah! How are you~? My name is Angie Yonaga! The Ultimate Clairvoyant!” Angie said cheerfully.</p><p>‘She seems..lively’ Kaede thought, looking at the girl with raised eyebrows</p><p>“You’re pretty cheerful...” Kaede said nervously </p><p>“There’s no reason to carry bad things with you! Atua says you must relax and live everyday bright and cheerful!”</p><p>“Atua..?” Kaede asked, wondering who this mysterious person is.</p><p>“The god of my island that speaks through me. Atua even told me your name Kaede!” Angie smiled.</p><p>‘Atua told you my name?’ Kaede thought ‘Are you sure you didn’t just eavesdrop on my conversation?’</p><p>She must get things right most of the time to be the Ultimate Clairvoyant, right?</p><p>Before asking the girl, Kaede turned around looking for The Ultimate Gamer, but to her disappointed, the girl had vanished.</p><p>Kaede turned around and was met with a sight she was not expecting to see.</p><p>All of a sudden , Angie crouched down on the floor praying.</p><p>“W-What are you doing?” Kaede asked with surprised.</p><p>“I’m praying to Atua to bless me with his divine knowledge~!” Angie said, as if it was normal.</p><p>Kaede took her chance and slowly backed away from the conversation, wondering if the person she had just met was mentally sane.<br/>
————————————————————<br/>
Kirumi Tojo<br/>
Height: 5’9<br/>
Weight: 115 lbs<br/>
Chest: 33”<br/>
Blood Type: 5<br/>
D.O.B.: May 10<br/>
Likes: Arcade Machines<br/>
Dislikes: Alarm Clocks<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Gamer</p><p>Angie Yonaga<br/>
Height: 5’1<br/>
Weight: 90 lbs<br/>
Chest: 28”<br/>
Blood Type: A<br/>
D.O.B.: April 18<br/>
Likes: Praying<br/>
Dislikes: Humidity<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Clairvoyant<br/>
————————————————————<br/>
Kaede walked around for a few seconds until she noticed a girl with short, red hair who seemed to be looking around.</p><p>“Hey, Are you okay?” Kaede asked.</p><p>The girl continued to be crouched down for a moment before standing up and looking at the floor.</p><p>“Nyeh...So we really are trapped here?” The girl spoke slowly.<br/>
Kaede felt a sudden urge to comfort the girl.</p><p>“Don’t be scared! I’m sure we’ll find a way out!” Kaede response enthusiastically.</p><p>The girl shook her head childishly.</p><p>“I’m not scared..It’s just a pain.” The girl said tiredly. “I can’t find any bugs anywhere.”</p><p>Kaede looked at the girl with a puzzled face before answering.</p><p>“Maybe if you’d look outside, you’d have more luck..?” Kaede asked carefully, not wanting to indirectly insult the girl’s intelligence.</p><p>“What a pain..but it’s worth a shot.” The girl muttered before beginning to walk off.</p><p>Kaede looked at the girl with a bewildered look, shouldn’t you check outside for bugs first? But before she thought about it too deeply, Kaede quickly grabbed the girl’s arm and asked for her name before she went.</p><p>“Hm..that’s right. I haven’t told you my name yet.”</p><p>“My name’s Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Anthropologist.” Himiko said as she walked off.</p><p>‘Anthropologist huh? I guess that explains something-‘ </p><p>Kaede’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of coughing behind her, when she turned around she suddenly strong-looking man with long green hair looking down at her.</p><p>“Excuse me,” The man said with a clear voice, “Do you know why we’re here? Gonta thinks he’s late for photo shoot.”</p><p>Kaede looked at him apologetically before answering.</p><p>“Sorry, we don’t know where we are or why we’re but we’ll find out!” She said hopefully.</p><p>The man almost looked annoyed at Kaede but still smiled.</p><p>“Who are you?” The man spoke firmly.</p><p>Kaede didn’t seem to notice the hint of annoyance in his voice and smiled.</p><p>“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Cosplayer, and you are?”</p><p>The man muttered something under his breathe before clearing his throat.</p><p>“I’m Gonta Gokuhara, the ultimate actor.”</p><p>The name itself is self explanatory, the famous Gonta Gokuhara was known in every category from horror to romance or just some side character, no matter what movie, Gonta Gokuhara’s name would surely show up.</p><p>Surprisingly, Gonta walked past Kaede and went outside, all without saying a word.</p><p>‘Uh..Okay?’ Kaede though at she walked outside, following the man.<br/>
————————————————————<br/>
Himiko Yumeno<br/>
Height: 4’11<br/>
Weight: 86 lbs<br/>
Chest: 27”<br/>
Blood Type: O<br/>
D.O.B.: December 3<br/>
Likes: Ladybugs<br/>
Dislikes: The Ocean<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Anthropologist </p><p>Gonta Gokuhara<br/>
Height: 6’6<br/>
Weight: 207 lbs<br/>
Chest: 43”<br/>
Blood Type: A<br/>
D.O.B.: January 23<br/>
Likes: Photo Shoots<br/>
Dislikes: Bananas<br/>
Notes: Ultimate Actor</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was thinking of putting all of the introductions in this one chapter but then it will never get finished lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lazy writer Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The remaining ultimates (If I write all of their introductions this won’t get finished lmao)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirumi Tojo<br/>Height: 5’9<br/>Weight: 115 lbs<br/>Chest: 33”<br/>Blood Type: 5<br/>D.O.B.: May 10<br/>Likes: Arcade Machines<br/>Dislikes: Alarm Clocks<br/>Notes: Ultimate Gamer</p><p>Angie Yonaga <br/>Height: 5’1<br/>Weight: 90 lbs<br/>Chest: 28”<br/>Blood Type: A<br/>D.O.B.: April 18<br/>Likes: Praying<br/>Dislikes: Humidity <br/>Notes: Ultimate Clairvoyant </p><p>Himiko Yumeno<br/>Height: 4’11<br/>Weight: 86 lbs <br/>Chest: 27”<br/>Blood Type: O<br/>D.O.B.: December 3 <br/>Likes: Ladybugs <br/>Dislikes: The Ocean<br/>Notes: Ultimate Anthropologist </p><p>Gonta Gokuhara<br/>Height: 6’6<br/>Weight: 207 lbs<br/>Chest: 43”<br/>Blood Type: A<br/>D.O.B.: January 23<br/>Likes: Photo Shoots <br/>Dislikes: Bananas<br/>Notes: Ultimate Actor</p><p>Ryoma Hoshi<br/>Height: 3’5<br/>Weight: 88 lbs<br/>Chest: 24”<br/>Blood Type: B<br/>D.O.B.: July 1<br/>Likes: Rose Hip Tea<br/>Dislikes: Losing<br/>Notes: Ultimate Gambler</p><p>Tsumugi Shirogane <br/>Height: 5’9<br/>Weight: 112 lbs<br/>Chest: 33”<br/>Blood Type: A <br/>D.O.B.: August 15<br/>Likes: Anime<br/>Dislikes: Distractions<br/>Notes: Ultimate Writer</p><p>Kaito Momota <br/>Height: 6’<br/>Weight: 163 lbs<br/>Chest: 35”<br/>Blood Type: O<br/>D.O.B.: April 12<br/>Likes: Being In Charge<br/>Dislikes: Occults <br/>Notes: Ultimate Supreme Leader</p><p>Maki Harukawa<br/>Height: 5’4<br/>Weight: 97 lbs<br/>Chest: 30”<br/>Blood Type: A<br/>D.O.B.: February 2 <br/>Likes: Candy<br/>Dislikes: Teenagers<br/>Notes: Ultimate Child Caregiver</p><p>Miu Iruma<br/>Height: 5’8<br/>Weight: 123 lbs<br/>Chest: 39”<br/>Blood Type: AB<br/>D.O.B.: November 16<br/>Likes: Children’s TV<br/>Dislikes: Relaxing<br/>Notes: Ultimate Gymnast</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made Maki the Ultimate Child Caregiver since I think I would’ve liked her a lot more if she stayed as the Ultimate Child Caregiver.</p><p>Some ultimates that are here have already been introduced but ya know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter I: Come With Me Where Dreams Are Born And Time Is Never Planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaede entered the gym, and just as expected, the 15 other ultimates were there.</p><p>Mixed reactions were everywhere, some filled with confusion, some with fear and some with curiosity for the strange situation they were all in.</p><p>The gym was covered from head to toe in vines, trees and all sorts of plants that looked healthy and green despite not having any soil.</p><p>"For a welcoming ceremony, this doesn’t seem very welcoming, ” Kaede muttered.</p><p>“Agreed.”  added a voice nonchalantly.</p><p>Kaede jumped at sudden presence, turning around quickly to see where the voice came from, only to be met with the Rantaro smiling at her.</p><p>She gave Rantaro a weak glare.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you Kaede.” Rantaro said, “just wanted to start a conversation.”</p><p>Kaede widened her eyes slightly at the sudden use of her first name but decided against calling him out on it.</p><p>”It’s nothing, so what do you think of the situation we’re in?" Kaede asked.</p><p>”Well, I’m mostly confused.” Rantaro admitted, ”I mean, what's a normal guy like me doing here with people like you?”</p><p>’People like him?’ Kaede thought, ’Is he talking about his talent? - Wait, his talent?’</p><p>”Amami Kun, what’s your talent again?” Kaede asked.</p><p>”Ah, You’ve forgotten, no worries. I'm the Ultimate Child Caregiver.” Rantaro replied.</p><p>”U-Ultimate Child Caregiver?” Kaede started, ”No that can't be right-”</p><p>`Rise and shine, Ursine! Thanks for bear-ing with us!`</p><p>Kaede internally groaned expecting the five small bears to reappear but was met with a much more frightening site.</p><p>Without warning, five intimidating, monkey shaped machines surrounded the ultimates, using their menacing guns to keep us from running out the door.</p><p>”Careful everybody, " Kaede said instantly, ”We don't know what they're capable of!”</p><p>”What happened to fighting them?” another voice muttered</p><p>Kaede looked in the direction of where the voice belonged and saw Tsumugi and Kaito talking.</p><p>”I meant the bears, Not whatever these are!” Kaito said defensively.</p><p>”Tch, typical of a degenerate male to make excuses" Tenko grumbled to no one in particular.</p><p>“I’ll fight them - Machines this big are relatively slow, they couldn't catch up to me-”<br/>Miu asserted, already ready to run.</p><p>”I don't think that's a good idea,” Kaede said firmly, ”Not to underestimate your gymnastic abilities but fighting machines like these wouldn't end well.”</p><p>Miu glared childishly at her.</p><p>”How would you know? I'm a gymnast , and you're a cosplayer, you wouldn't know about injuries like I do.”</p><p>”I may be a cosplayer, but I'm smart enough to know that fighting a machine isn't smart.” Kaede stated.</p><p>Miu widened her eyes at Kaede before stepping towards her with a fierce glare.</p><p>”Who do you think you a-“ Miu started.</p><p>”Hey! What about us!” Monotaro yelled, interrupting Miu, ”We’re the all-mighty exisals! We’re here to rock your world from a cinema near you!”</p><p>"I’ve heard more interesting backstories from a pastry bag.” Monosuke said disapprovingly.</p><p>“Okay, enough chit chat.” The voice said.</p><p>Everyone stopped talking and looked at the person who spoke.</p><p>“Tell us your plan, - you do have a plan, yes?" Hoshi asked calmly.</p><p>The exisals were quiet for a moment before a loud voice spoke up.</p><p>”It’s the Killing School Semester! Course we have a plan!” Monokid yelled.</p><p>”Monokid!, ” Monophanie’s soft voice spoke out, ”We weren't supposed to tell them that yet!”</p><p>”A-A killing game!?” a voice erupted, ”We’re gonna die!”</p><p>And then chaos filled the gym, and only thing that could stop it was us waking up from this nightmare. </p><p>But this was just the beginning as something more sinister, more evil, more despairing was waiting for them.</p><p>’Puhuhuhuhuhu..’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>People who haven't talked will be taking next chapter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing, apologies if it isn’t that great.<br/>I’ve had so many ideas for this book but was never able to get it on paper so hopefully nothing goes to off script.<br/>Criticism is always welcome!<br/>I hope to see you in the next chapter, peace!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>